Another Harry Potter Life
by MyChemsCupcake
Summary: Bonnie Jukes found out she was a witch and went to Hogwarts the same time as Harry and the others, her family kept it a secret from her
1. Family Secrets

**CHAPTER ONE!**

It was the day before my 11th birthday, i was so existed, not because it was my birthday but because my mum and dad had a secret the said they would tell me on my 11th birthday. I have know idea what it was because my mum and dad were very secretive, my older sister Nina knows the secret but cant tell me, and what i mean by she cant tell me is she really cant tell me. She physically cant tell me this massive family secret, but its like everyone in the family knows but me and tomorrow i finally get to find it out.  
It was 11:58pm, only two minuets till my birthday. I ran down stairs and sat with my mum, my dad had gone to get something from the shed, i was never aloud in there but in two minuets ill be aloud, its like when i'm 11 ill be aloud to go placing in the house where i'm not aloud and know the massive family secret.  
It was 12:00, I was know 11 years old  
"Happy Birthday Bow" My mum hugged me tightly, My name was Bonnie but most people called me Bow, Then my dad and sister came back into the living room  
"Happy Birthday, Ready to know the secret?" My dad smiled hugging me as well  
"Yes!" I shouted, i was so existed to know what it was  
"Follow us then" He held my hand tightly and lead me out to the shed, Nina slowly opened the door and inside was full of Candles and Books and all wired objects  
"Whats this?" I asked confused walking inside looking around. The whole shed was glowing with the light from the candles, it took me a while but then i noticed the candles were just floating in the air, then i looked around more and the all the books had wired names like 'Hogwarts; A History' i was so confused  
"What? How? I'm..." I was speechless,  
"Your a witch" Nina winked at me  
"Your stupid!" I shouted  
"No, im not being mean, you really are a witch, so am and and mum and dads a wizard" she laughed at me,  
"I'm a what?" I was really confused now  
"A Witch" My mum repeated "A Witch? I'm not a witch, is this a joke, i don't believe you"  
"Well, what school does Nina go to? Why do we never tell you anything? Why don't you know what me and your mum work as?" my dad asked me, grinning  
"I'm a witch? I can do magic and everything?"  
"Yes, and on September 1st you'll be going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry to learn how to control your magic just like Nina does, shes in here third year and were going to buy all your spell books and your wand closer near the time your going."  
I Couldn't believe it, I could do Magic, The big family Secret was that we was all Magic, I sat down and look around the shed more, it felt bigger and warmer then when i first walked in. There was yellow and black scarfs pined around the walls and a golden ball with small golden wings in a case at the top of the back wall, there wasn't a roof of the shed, the was a black sky filled with stars and planets, and i don't mean stickers or just toys, i meant the real stars and the real planets. On the side there was a glass Cabernet with four wooden brooms inside all in-graved with golden writing, one with my mothers name, one with my fathers name, another with Nina and the last one looked the newest, i pinned my face up against the glass and saw my name _'Bonnie. J' _carved in golden  
"is that...Mine?" I asked quietly, i was still in shock  
"yes, do you like your birthday present?" my dad said getting out a long branch looking stick, then he whisperd somthing and then glass door opend "did you? Did you just do magic?" I asked amazing, all three of the laughed "yes, come on then grab your broom we'll got for a test drive"


	2. Diagon Alley

**CHAPTER TWO!**

Since my birthday i have mostly been sitting in the shed, reading all the spell books or out someplace nobody can see me practicing my broom. I was so existed when my letter to Hogwarts came i wanted to go straight away, i pilled up my letter up in the shed next to all the others.  
"Ok, so we'll have to go to Diagon Alley soon then" My mum smiled at me grabbing her bag,  
"whats Diagon Alley?" I asked grabbing my coat and following her to the car  
"its were wizards and witches shop, we need to buy all your spell books and your school robes and your wand don't we" She smiled  
"A Wand?" I started doodling different wand shapes on some tissues in the back of the car, we lived in Manchester England and had to drive all the way to London but when i looked out the window, it was all white  
"Erm... Mum?" I asked still looking outside  
"yeahh Bow?" she replied still driving like she was on a road  
"where are we, because i'm sure this isn't a road"  
"Were flying, and were witches so were like five minuets away"  
I pressed my face up against the window and looked down, we was flying high above London, When we landed we drove around for abit then parked outside a dirty old pub, it looked empty and dull, "Mum? is this the right place?" I asked looking about, _'the leaky cauldron' _was above the door and a sigh of a witch stiring a cauldron  
"No, this is the right place, just follow me" she smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me inside.  
The Inside looked just as band as the outside, it was all dusty and hardly anyone was inside, only a tall hairy man, some small people cramped into the corner and the bartender. My mum took me to the back door and outside there was a wall,  
"see theres no-where else to go, you got the wrong place" I said starting to walk back inside, then i heard the wall moving, i turned back around and it was the wall was splittling in two and behind it was the best place i have ever seen. A Street full off people like us, the shops we all cramped together but it gave it a better look, it was so full of students chasing each other running into shops, parents shouting at them, it was heven.  
"Right, get the list out what do we need?" mum asked waking me up from my trance  
"ermm... we need to get-" I tried getting the list out of my pocket  
"The Uniform is, 3 sets of plain robes for working, A plain pointed black hat for day wear, A pair of protective glove, One winter cloak that is black with silver fastenings, want to get them first or the books because i need to get so many books as well-" Before i could read out all the Book names and the equipment letter my mum was dragging me down to a shop named_ 'Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions' _  
"Whats this shop?" I asked walking inside and looking about, there was a small blond boy and another boy with broken circular glasses on, they was talking but i couldn't make out what about  
"Hello, you here for you Hogwarts robes?" a little old lady asked me, she look like a real witch, a witch you would find in a story but she looked kind at the same like  
"Yes please..." I smiled back at her but my voice sounded shy.  
She took me over to some mirrors and started trying on robes  
"I'm just going to get your books Bow, Ill be back soon" I mum shouted from the door over to me, i wanted to go with her and look about but she was already gone before i told her to wait  
"HI!" A young boy screamed in my face "... Hey" i replied my heart racing because he scared me  
"sorry, didn't mean to scare you, i'm a very loud person, but yeah, my names jack, Jack Ward, its my first year at Hogwarts as well, i'm so excited, i can't wait to get on the train, hey wanna ride together? i don't know anyone yet but you, so I'll meet you on platform 9 3/4 on the 1st right, OK Bow Nice to meet you" then he ran out the shop with a man i believe to be his dad  
"Bye then" I shouted back, what was platform 9 and 3/4, and i think i made a friend, my first magical friend was jack ward, cool.  
Madam Malkin but my robes in a bag and i left the shop, my mum was stood outside and a cage in her hand  
"Whats that?" I asked passing her the bag so she could look at them  
"I bought you a present" she smiled passing me the cage, i opened the flap and inside was a small Fluffy owl, he had white and brown feathers and his eyes were huge and dark  
"you bought me an owl, Hes beautiful"  
"In the wizard world we use Owls to send our post so now, you can keep in touch with us everyday and tell us what you've been doing"  
"thats so cool, im going to call him...Tuby"  
"That nice, anyway, we have your wand a cauldron a telescope one set of brass scales one set glass"  
"Lets go then."  
After we got all my equipment, we only needed to get my wand, and this was what i was most excited for.


	3. Ollivander's

**CHAPTER THREE!**

Getting my wand was what i was most exsited for, I walked down Diagon Alley looking into ever shop we past, '_Flourish and Blott's_' _'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor'_ and there was a massive white building on a slant, it was high up and on the wall in golden writing was a poem  
_''Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there''  
_"Whats that?" I asked my mum,  
"its the Wizard bank, its were we get all our money from"  
"oh, is wizard money and normal people money different?"  
"Its not Wizard and normal people, we call them Muggles, your a pure-blood because both your parents are Magic, then you have a half-blood who has one magical parent, then there are muggle born, when neither of the parent is Magic, and yes, the money is diffrent."  
When we finally got to the end of the Alley, there was Ollivanders, the outside had two circual windows filled with what looked like neckless boxes, when we went inside, everywhere was filled with more neckless boxes, there were thousands, millions more like  
"hello, welcome to my wand shop, lets try some out shall we?" an old man winked at me getting a couple of the neckless down  
"Ah, this one might be nice 15 inches, unicorn hair" he passed it to me, i stood there didnt know what do to with it  
"Go on then, give it a flick" He looked more exsited then me, but i flicked it and it shot out of my hand and back into the box  
"Did i do it wrong?" I asked thinking the worst  
"No no, oh no, that just isnt your wand, you see the wand choose the wizard" He got down another wand but that was right either.  
After four wands failing he pulled down the last wand from the top shelf, the box was all dusty and looked like it had been up there for a while  
"This wand, has been in my shop for over twenty-five years, i remeber your mother and father both trying it out but didnt quite match theres, but it is 16 inches like your fathers and is mahonany like your mothers and has a single phonix feather like your sisters, so if this was your wand it would be quite intressing" He held out the wand and watched carfully as i flicked the wand again, it started to glow and a wind blew up at me, the wand stayed in my hand tho, for the first time it didnt shoot back into its box  
"Wow!" was the only thing i could say.


End file.
